Clans
On this page you will find a list of all existing Clans within Kunai Chronicles, their home for now is only within Yukigakure. Some members of clans can exist in other locations, but extremely good RP background will need to be written about how they were relocated to another land before they could become 10 years old. Page Definitions Genkai Clan Clans with beside their name indicates that the Clan itself has a Kekkei Genkai like the Sharingan. Unnamed Unknown This character is yet to be named, roleplayed or accounted for, they can be male or female. Male or Female This indicates if the character must be male or female. Available Alive or Dead Available: Available for Roleplaying as, open to be taken and grow up as. Alive: This character is being roleplayed currently and is alive. Also their current status Dead: This character existed and is no longer available. of residence Where the character exists and belongs to. If location is 'Unknown' they can be born into any Village. have Kekkei Genkai Access This notation beside a characters name indicates that they will be able to use the Kekkei Genkai Lack of this notation beside a name means that they will not in RP have access to the Clans Full Kekkei Genkai Clan Template Clan Name Genkai Clan? Nickname Brief Bio Clan Unnamed Unknown Available have Kekkei Genkai Access? of residence: Clan Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Clan Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Clan Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Clan Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Aburame Clan Short Bio: They are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. The insects live in symbiosis within the body of the shinobi. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects called kikaichūas a nest, residing just under their host's skin. Currently Available Members: 2 Taken: 1 *Aburame Ichiro Male Genin of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Akimichi Clan Short Bio: Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their various secret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For this reason the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Ato Clan Short Bio: The Ato clan sprung up from an ex-ANBU of the "Second" Team Seven of Konoha, only known to others as 'Sai'. Each clan member is capable of following in their sire's footsteps, and are able to use Chakra-infused ink to draw objects onto a scroll, which then come to life to act upon the users will. Available Members: 2 Taken : 1 *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Caoin Clan The Caoins have moved to the village of Yukigakure when Naruto had died, Hearing that it was far enough from the fighting to make a family, Since then they have lived near peacefully with only the loss of the recent kages and Kairis parents and Castiel, the current kages wife, an Uchiha from the Leaf. Currently Available Members: 0 Taken: 3 *Castiel CaoinMale - ? of residence: Yukigakurehave Kekkei Genkai Access *Kairi Caoin Female - Kage of residence: Yukigakurehave Kekkei Genkai Access *Yuki CaoinFemale - Genin of residence: Yukigakure Haruno Clan Short Bio: The Haruno Clan is a long existing clan who suffered mediocrity for a long time until a particular Haruno, Sakura became the assistant of the great Sannin Tsunade, with this claim to fame to uplift them they soon became well known for their exceptional chakra manipulation and great medical ninjutsu skill. The Haruno Clan is wide spread and can be found in most lands, including its primary home - the Land of Fire. Available Members: 1 Taken: 2 *Haruno Belle Female Alive of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Hatake Clan The Hatake Clan was formulated into an actual clan with the conclusion of the Fourth Great Shinobi War and Kakashi Hatake actually settled down. He remained in Konohagakure for some time, continuing to train the shinobi of the new generation. He also settled down with a woman, becoming engaged in relations and bearing quite a few children. They were always reknowned for being adept with their skills in Ninjutsu, along with Hand Seals. It was not uncommon for them to actually succeed in places which none other could. There were no prodigies since the generation of Kakashi and the others, but none the less, it never stopped any of the relatives of the Hatake Clan from acheiving that which Kakashi had achieved. Now, the Hatake Clan is dispersed among many different villages and lands since growing larger in the time of 100 years after the death of Naruto. Available Members: 3 Taken: 1 *Hatake Takome Female Alive of residence: Yukigakure *Hatake_Kagura Male Alive of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Hozuki Clan Short Bio: The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them. Available Members: 2 Taken: 1 *Hozuki Kozui Male Genin of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Hyuuga Clan Genkai Clan Short Bio: Taijutsu specialists, born with the Byakugan, the second of the two "eye" clans. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Available Members: 3 Kekkei Genkai Members: Taken: *Hyuga Roah Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Hoshigake The Hoshigake clan mostly found theyre roots in Kirigakure but it is reported that they have been found in other villages aswell. Theyre main affinites are known to be Fire and Lightning and as of the present no Kekkei Genkai is known of. They tend to prefer taijutsu skills even though they are not to be taken lightly as theyre ninjutsu is just as lethal. They do not care for the arts of Genjutsu and have never been strong in the category. they show emmense chakra pools and have been known to endure many blows that would easily kill a normal shinobi, Giving them the Nickname of the human tanks Available Members: 3 Taken: *Hosigake Kamisori Male Alive:ANBU of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Inuzuka Clan Short Bio: Clan of Taijutsu specialists, often fight alongside their canine companions. Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Kaguya Clan Genkai Clan Short Bio: The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. Once believed extinct, their clan resurfaced 100 years after the death of Naruto once more. Available Members: 1 Kekkei Genkai Members: 2 Taken: 2 *Kaguya Kaitari Male Akatsuki of residence: Akatsuki Hideout Kekkei Genkai access *Kaguya Kameko Female Genin of residence: Yukigakure Have Kekkei Genkai access *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Nara Clan Short Bio: A clan that specializes in a unique ability: the ability to control an opponent via their own shadow, proveded there are shadows to use and they can cross their shadow with their opponents. They are, for the most part, highly intelligent and during Naruto's time, tended to herds of deer. They are also quite capable at making medicines which they have been known to do. Available Members: 2 Taken:1 *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Sanada Clan Short Bio: The Sanada Clan is a Clan from the Land of Iron, A strong willed and highly skilled family of Samurai they took part in several battles for their land over time, fighting off Missing Nin, Rogue teams of Shinobi and Criminals of all kinds, thus overtime the Sanada family became a Clan of worth by learning to fight off enemies by adapting and using all kinds of weapons. But some were tired of the life as Samurai and began to do Research into their most commons enemies:Shinobi. And so over time the Sanada clan started to develop its own Shinobi.of Wich almost all possessed a Wind/Fire Nature. But one day: while attacked on a mission Daga Sanada while he was fighting up close with his enemy suddenly found his enemy turning into a Dehydrated corpse wich were accompanied with great screams of pain. It was then learned that the Sanada clan possessed a Kekkei Genkai. They would call it Scorch Release. Available Members: 1 Taken:2 *Sanada Kihaku Male Head of ANBU of residence: Yukigakure Genkai acces *Sanada Hitomi Female Alive of residence: Yukigakure [ Kekkei Genkai acces] *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Sarutobi Clan Short Bio: The Sarutobi clan is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, or membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire. Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure [http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Senju_Clan Senju Clan Genkai Clan Short Bio: A group of shinobi that was considered to be one of the strongest clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Available Members: 3 Taken Members: 2 Kekkei Genkai members: 1 *Senju Ryuga Male ?? of residence: Yukigakure *Kushiru_Senju Male Genin of residence: Yukigakure Have Wood Release *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Uchiha Clan Genkai Clan Short Bio: The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed a proficiency in fire techniques, having created several and using them more skilfully than any other. Their signature technique was the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Clan members were not recognised as adults by the rest of the clan until they could successfully use this technique. Available Members: 1 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure ( * = has MS.) ( **= MS + Susanoo) (Mangekyō Sharingan = MS) Uzumaki Clan Short Bio: The Uzumaki Clan is limited to the last remaining member Nao. Member of this clan were vary knowledgeable in the art of fuinjutsu, and were both respeced and feared worldwide beacuse of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, this however, evenetually lead to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the land of whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars. *Nao Uzumaki Female Leader Akatsuki Yuki Clan Genkai Clan Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Available: 1 Kekkei Genkai Members: 2 Taken: 2 *Yuki Shimo Male Genin of residence: Yukigakure have Kekkei Genkai access *Yuki Akira Male Alive of residence: Yukigakure have Kekkei Genkai access *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Yamanaka Clan Short Bio: A clan of mind transfer jutsu specialists Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Category:Main page Category:Clan Page